1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly to a horizontal percussive sprinkler that has a shortened water path.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Conventional sprinkling products in accordance with the prior art include the types of hand-held sprinkling gun, upright sprinkler, placing sprinkler and hanging sprinkler. As usual, the placing sprinkler is put or selectively secured on the ground for easily changing the position thereof.
The conventional sprinkling elements of the placing sprinkler have various types, such as rotating type or reciprocally swing type. The conventional sprinkler usually uses a gear box for reciprocally swinging the spray head thereof. However, the gear box for conventional sprinkler is too expensive and complicated such that some sprinkler manufacturers provide a percussive sprinkler that uses a percussive spraying head for changing the spraying angle of the spraying hole thereof and a steering control device for limiting the angle range of the spraying hole.
However, the conventional percussive sprinkler has the disadvantages as follow. The spraying element of the conventional percussive sprinkler is elongated such that the water current firstly passes the guide frame and flow to the spraying tube. As a result, the guiding tube is elongated and complicated and the leaking probability is raised. In addition, the opposite ends of the spraying tube of the conventional sprinkler are respectively limited by the guiding element and the base thereof such that irrigating type is unchanged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional sprinklers.